Mugen Yume
by Shishircloud
Summary: Naruto always thought that his dream was big. But now he has realized that his dream will be hard to accomplish. The dream of infinite hope.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction ever so as you can guess I am rookie writer. So there can mistakes in the story. In this story there can be a bit of different anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related from manga or anime.**

**Chapter - 1**

Voices

Voices chiming all around.

Voices of past.

Voices he can't place exactly where he had heard and wondering how he remembers them. Voices he was sure he has not listened anywhere. Voices with so much love and passion, voices just like that of a parents.

"Look at him Minato-kun, he looks just like you."

"Hmm.. he certainly looks like me but his eye shape and nose they resembles yours Kushina-chan."

"Hai, he does, after all he will be strong, very strong just like his mommy is, isn't it Naruto-chan."

"Now now Kushina-chan I'm sure little Naruto-kun will grow up just like his dear daddy."

"Ne Minato-kun I think you are thinking too much, I'm sure…"

Slowly and almost painfully the voices fades leaving a hollow ache in his heart.

Groggily Naruto wakes up coughing hard. His vision blurry he was unable to measure his surroundings.

'Where am I' he thought to himself. He tries to standup shakily. His legs barely holding his weight. He nearly cried due to the splitting headache he was having. He tried to look around himself but was not able to do because he still had his vision going haywire.

"What is going on? What is this place? And why can't I see?" he asked to no one. He began to move by the feel of wall. After sometime he felt his vision return somewhat but everything was still blurry.

After walking some distance in silence he heard a low rumble. It sounded like some hungry beast. His heart clenched at groaning sound coming from some distance. Fear gripped him as he thought about his situation. But still he steadily moved forward. He can hear the sound of water dripping steadily.

'Is this some kind of sewer' he thought. By his limited vision he can see that he was in some kind cavern now. In his front he can identify many bars going as far above as he can see. It was thing behind the bars which caught his attention. In dark with his poor vision he can only guess that it was some kind of giant beast. The beast growled out in a deep voice.

"**Pathetic."**

"What," Naruto voiced out seemingly confused.

"**I said pathetic ningen, don't make me repeat myself," the beast howled.**

"Huh… " Naruto was confused."Who are you? And where am I?"

"**Tsk.. Fool after living together your life you still can't recognize me?"**

"Together? What are you talking about I have always lived alone as long as I can remember. Don't shit with me" Naruto heatedly replied.

"**Grrrrr…. You still do not recognize me. And I thought that fleshbag Mizuki explained everything" the beast said with disdain.**

Naruto upon hearing that had his eyes widened. Now he realized who exactly was in front of him.

"Kyuubi" he uttered.

"**Finally got that baka."**

"Kyuubi, where am I? And what's going on ?"

"**We are inside your mind. This is your mindscape. And as for what is going on, don't you remember how all this happened?"**

Naruto was getting irritated with the fox at the each passing moment," If I knew I shouldn't have asked you, stupid fox." He scrunched up his face as a sting of pain went through his eyes. 'What is happening to my eyes' he thought. Suddenly he hunched over in pain as the burning sensation in his eyes grew and he cried out painfully.

Kyuubi was about to retort for his insolence but remained silent when he saw Naruto's predicament.

'**What is this? What is happening to him? It is almost like some kind of Kekkai Genkai is awakening. But how can this be. Looking at him I can guess that it is some kind Doujutsu. But there are only three Doujutsu. Byakugan, it cannot be. There is no genetic material in him that can code for Byakugan. Sharingan, it can be possible because of his ancestory but it is too diluted in him. But the next one is even impossible. The only one who possessed that fabled eyes was father. But the incredible chakra buildup can only mean one thing . Rinnegan.' Now Kyuubi can only wait and see.**

As Kyuubi was thinking all this Naruto was screaming till his throat was sore. Chakra was building around him visibly. First it was blue than purple than slowly it settled on green.

Next thing Naruto knew he was on his knee panting hard. He realized that he no longer felt pain in his eyes. In fact everything looked clearer than ever. And his body he felt great. There was no pain or ache anywhere in his body. Actually he felt more powerful than ever. He stood up and looked around him. Now that he can clearly see his surrounding he found out that he was in some kind of sewer instead of cavern as he thought. It was revolting for him to know that his mindscape was sewer of all thing. Finally he turned his attention to his tenant.

"I guess you would know what just happened, Kyuubi?"

He was little surprised to hear his deepened voice. But he filed it for later.

**Kyuubi was fascinated to see this development on his warden. 'So I was right' he thought. Then looking at Naruto curiously he said, "To think that a little skirmish with a white snake will bring on this development in you."**

Now Naruto was able to remember everything. Chunin exams, Second test, Forest of Death, Orochimaru. But these will come later as the present development has piqued his curiosity.

Kyuubi continued, **"To think that I will again see those eyes. Eyes same as Father's. The Rinnegan. To think that you will turn out like this Naruto. I have to say I am quite surprised and amused too in a sense."**

Naruto interrupted, " What are talking about Kyuubi? You are not making any sense. What is this Rinnegan? And what Father?"

"**Tsk.. Ignorant fool. In shinobi world everyone has almost equal potential. Genius or not genius it is a matter of perception. But even than there are some people who are willing to do something more than most to become strong. Their gene sometimes mutate naturally or unnaturally to grant them advantage over others. Sometimes it remains for one generation like Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton, sometimes it mutates permanently for generations like Byakugan. But all this is irrevelant."**

"Irrevelent?"

"**Yes, because what I am about to tell is something which I doubt anyone knows. What I am about to tell is the origin of tailed beast."**

"Origin of tailed beast. What does it has anything to do with me?"

"**Because of the eyes you now possess. Now stop interrupting me before I change my mind."**

Seeing Naruto nodding his head Kyuubi continued.

"**Before the age of shinobi there was a primordial beast. Stronger than all bijuu combined it was known as Juubi. Its chakra so foul that humans would die just coming near it. But a man rose above all. He was monk capable of extraordinary feats. Infact, he was the first human ever to use chakra. With his power he battled Juubi time and time again only for him to be defeated. Mankind last hope was about to be defeated but due to the battle with Juubi for longtime, Juubi's chakra mutated his genetic code and he awakened Rinnegan. Rinnegan was the perfect copy of Mythical Juubi's eye. With his newfound power he gained godly control of his chakra and its use. Even Juubi could not match him.**

**Juubi was a primordial mythical beast of such strength that when it was defeated the man was hailed as Rikudou Sennin. He transcended human limits and reached the realm of gods. But one thing people didn't know was that he had not killed Juubi as it cannot be killed. Instead he had sealed Juubi into himself and became the first Jinchuriki. But when the sage was in his deathbed and weakened the Juubi tried to escape. However, knowing that his death would release the Juubi back into the world, the sage used his ability , Banbutsu Sozo to divide the chakra into Nine tailed beast, before using Chibaku Tensai to seal its body in what would become moon. Some time after being created , the Sage gave each of the young tailed beast a name and told them that they would always be together , even when separated. He also told them that one day, they would become one entity again with a different name and form when one would came to show them what true power is. And I Believe You are that person, Naruto. You are the heir of Rikudou Sennin. In a sense you are Father's son." **

Naruto as expected was shocked to learn all this. Never in his wildest dream he would have thought of all this. Shakily he questioned Kyuubi, " So because of this eyes I am the one prophesized?"

"**No, not just because of eyes. Those eyes will be a great tool for your help. But it is the wielder which makes the tool great. So even if I hate to say this you are destined for great things. Your Yondaime must have known this when he was sealing me inside you." **

Naruto was in turmoil with all the information he just received. Juubi, Rikudou Sennin, Bijuu, Kyuubi, Rinnegan all the things were making his head spin. The origin was of Bijuu was fascinating tale to learn. But reality was it wasn't a tale. It was true story. A story which transpired long time ago before Shinobi age begun.

Naruto, for whom being ninja was just becoming hokage , impressing Sakura , gaining recognition this all was really hard to take. He never signed for this. But now as he gained all these knowledge he for a second he wished that he was better off without knowing all this. But suddenly he stopped his train of thought.

'What am I thinking. I am sounding like a prissy princess. I am Naruto Uzumaki damn it. I am going to be the greatest ninja of all time. Juubi be damned I am going to ace all the jutsus in the world. This is my chance. Its like the opportunity is provided by Kami for me. YOSH, Naruto Uzumaki-sama, The Greatest Ninja ever. Sounds cool. Hahaha' thinking all these a wide grin formed in his face. He turned to Kyuubi with determination burning in his eyes.

"Alright, Kyuubi let's do this."

Kyuubi was a bit shocked by his mood change. He murmured to himself,"**Most Surprising Ninja indeed."**

**A/n: So how was it? R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest I had never thought that writing a fiction is harder than it seems. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**Chapter – 2**

Naruto was amazed to say the least. When he had woken after his inner debate with Kyuubi he nearly fainted to the onslaught of mass amount of visual information his brain received. Everything was crystal clear. He could even identify the faint outline of lingering chakra surrounding the vegetation of forest. He was also able to see more far than ever. Things up to 1 mile scope of his vision were distinguished easily by him. He also found out that if he concentrated on a certain object his vision will enter in a sort of telescopic vision, enabling him to see in more detail. Then he got the shock of his life. When he looked at his body he found out that he had filled out a little in just the right areas and even his height was 4-5 inches more. But it was not the most surprising thing. The thing by which he was surprised was that little by little his body was attracting golden yellow chakra from the surrounding area and mixing into his chakra reserve in perfect harmony. The perfect mixing of red, blue and yellow chakra was oddly resulting in light green denser chakra swirling with more viscosity in his bigger than previous chakra coils. In fact this new chakra of his was slowly mending and repairing every tear and ache in his body.

'Just the activation has changed my physique so much, it's terrifying to think what will happen when I will fully master this doujutsu,' thought Naruto. Speaking of the doujutsu he still had not taken a good look at it. Untying his Hitaete he rubbed its shiny metallic surface in his clothes to clean it. Then he looked into it and released a small gasp at seeing the fabled doujutsu, revered as the greatest of all three. The eyes were hypnotic to look at. They were soft purple color which was borderline lavender. The pupils were black and it was surrounded by ripple pattern concentric circles. He was also intrigued by the orange marking surrounding his eyes.

"**Fascinating, aren't they?" Kyuubi said in a proud tone.**

"Yes, they are."

"**But the orange pigmentation around your eyes is something new even for me."**

"What, you mean to say that this is not some part of Rinnegan?" Naruto enquired curiously.

"**No, it's not. If I remember correctly."**

"Are you sure Kyuubi?"

"**Fool why would I lie, my memory is almost eidetic. I think it is something unique to your Rinnegan. And your chakra, it has made me curious."**

"What about my chakra?"

"**I think I have figured out an ability unique to your Rinnegan. It seems that due to your eyes your body has become high chakra conductor. Because of this natural chakra is continuously filtering in to your reserves even while moving because drawing in natural chakra means being still. But I think it is a boon for you as being still is not your forte."**

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantlywhich Kyuubi ignored unfazed.

"And what is this natural chakra?" he asked while hopping through trees searching for his teammates.

Kyuubi sighed and said, **"I don't know much but what I know is that it is ambient chakra in nature. It is said to be incredibly hard to master so I never bothered to learn it. But from what I can tell natural chakra can boost your physical abilities tremendously. It is almost opposite to bijuu chakra in a sense. Where bijuu chara corrodes, natural chakra mends. And the mixing of natural chakra into you has increased your physical capabilities. So, I think you should get in practice to control that super human strength of yours. Right now you are subconsciously drawing natural chakra into you but with practice you will be able to control it better and I say sooner the better, as you may not like what may happen to the person you are trying to hug or even shake hands."**

"Really, I am that strong?" Naruto enquired giddily. Just thinking about that was making him burst with extra energy all over the place.

"**Don't get full of yourself. You are in a mess right now. Your chakra control is off shot due to the seal that snake sannin put on you and you can't even control your new physical strength. You are breaking the branches by just jumping on them. So it is still long way and I mean long before you think you are hot stuff."**

"Man Kyuubi, you really know how to make me feel bad, don't you?" Naruto said dejectedly.

"**Well someone has to bring your inflated head a couple of notch down. Now I suggest finding a secluded place to control your strength as the deadline of the third test is still 3 days from now."**

**Time skip – 2 days later**

Naruto was speeding towards the direction where he felt Sakura's chakra. He also felt Sasuke's chakra but it was bit different than before. Naruto had found out that the side effect of drawing natural chakra was that he could sense every living thing around him, and in such magnitude that any veteran sensor ninja will go green with jealousy. He had managed to get the hang of his new strength and he had also managed to control natural chakra flow in him. The absence of orange pigmentation around his eyes was proof of that. He had also managed to get control of his bloodline as now he can activate and deactivate the Rinnegan on will. Right now he had deactivated his bloodline so it was his cerulean blue eyes that were staring out to the world. He found out that even after deactivating Rinnegan his body was still drawing natural chakra but in a reduced limit. Same could be said about his eyesight. His vision was still better than before but not as crystal sharp as with the Rinnegan. But it may be natural chara boosting the physical aspects of his body. His sensor abilities were also diminished to a lesser degree. But his strength remained same as it was dependent on his natural chakra. Feeling Sasuke's chakra fluctuating wildly he blasted off to direction he felt them.

When he arrived there he hid behind the tree to assess the situation as he saw all other Genins of Konaha 12 were present, some were on plain sight but some were hiding. He then took the appearance of disheveled Sakura. He noticed that her friend Ino was holding her. She was looking very distraught. Sasuke was different case. He was pleasantly surprised to find strange black tribal flame like marking in his face sporting a crazed grin. Right now he was on the process of breaking the hand of scruffy looking Oto Genin. He looked on with curiosity as Sasuke proceeded to beat the shit out of Oto ninja with more ruthlessness than he has ever seen. Sasuke's chakra was also giving very vibe to him. It reminded him of certain snake face bastard that he loved to hate. Seeing Sasuke like this Sakura was terrified but she could not see him like this so she threw herself in his back and begged for him to calm down. Surprisingly, Sasuke managed to calm down his moment of insanity and the markings slid from his face like real flames towards his left shoulder where he was bitten by Orochimaru. After the power recede from him Sasuke's chakra returned to normal but still had a dark tint to it. Still, Sasuke's new power must have filled the Oto ninja's heart with fear as they offered their scroll and scrambled off to the forest.

Sasuke was panting from the fatigue after his adrenaline wore off. He stood up and looked around.

Missing his teammate he asked to Sakura."Where is Naruto, Sakura?"

"I don't know Sasuke-kun, after that confrontation with Orochimaru I haven't seen him." Sakura said fidgeting slightly not knowing that said Naruto was just a few distance away from them.

Sasuke frowned upon hearing this. 'That Dobe still careless as ever,' He thought. When he sighted Genins of Konoha 12 he grew cautious as they can be hostile for scroll even if they are from the same village. He was proved right when he saw the Hyuuga jumping from his hiding who has asked his name before first test back in academy.

"Look likes fate has decided to end your quest here. Now give me the scroll as your incomplete team clearly has disadvantage over us." Neji said with the air of superiority.

"What! You can't do this. We are from the same village. How can you do this?" Ino exclaimed.

"YOSH! NEJI WHERE HAS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH GONE, SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT TO OUR FRIENDS. SAKURA-SAN I WILL BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR HIS INCOMPETENCE." Lee shouted.

"Troublesome, you don't have to be so loud Lee," Shikamaru droned.

But Neji was not hearing to anyone. He was still staring impassively at Sasuke who was glaring him with venom in his eyes.

"Don't count me out of the game Hyuuga. I can beat you any given day. Atleast try to give me a good fight. Fighting all these weaklings has got me bored. And I bet I will not even have to activate my Sharingan to do this." Sasuke said to him arrogantly and got into his family Taijutsu stance.

If Neji was bothered by this he didn't show it. Seeing them about to fight Sakura said desperately," Please Neji-san, don't do this. We don't even have our third teammate here and we are of the same village."

Sasuke glared at Sakura but he was cut off Neji when he was about reprimand her. "Same village or not we are enemy right now. I would care less if you are my cousin. And you Uchiha, your arrogance is astounding but fate has already decided the course of this battle and that is your defeat."

Hearing this Sasuke's blood boiled and he lunged towards Neji," I will show you defeat Hyuuga."

Neji got into Jyuuken stance to fight him but before he could do anything he saw a blur coming from side trees and intercepted Sasuke.

"Yare yare, I go for a little while and you are already in trouble Sasuke. I guess finding someone with even bigger stick in the ass than yours is a bit disheartening to you isn't it."

**A/n: Hello people. I know this is late but can anyone be my beta for the story. As englisn isn't my first language, heck it is not even my second language, sort of my third actually. So, I want someone to beta my story. Anyway how was the story? Read and review peoples. Constructive criticisms and advice on writing is highly welcome. For meaningless flames, my dustbin is recently quite empty so they can be put there easily. Until then, Bye. **


End file.
